Soul Survivers
(Yet another RP log used as an ep) Irving> *starts digging through random drawers* <_Albert> What the *beep* are you doing? I'm looking! <_Albert> For what? *beat* A soul! <_Albert> What. =-= CandaceFan is now known as CandaceFlynn Yeah, but it's not for me. Really? Yeah. I wanna give it to Phineas. <_Albert> ....But he already has a soul <_Albert> ...Or does he? Really? Well, the internet lied to me. Still, two would do nicely for him. <_Albert> ...why does he need one? Ever heard how gingers don't have souls? =-= Irving is now known as brick *hits Irving in the face* =-= brick is now known as Irving Okay, so I guess they do. Hey, Al, where does one find a soul, anyway? <_Albert> Actually, to be a ginger, you need red freckles too,. If red hair only meant ginger, then YOU wouldn't have a soul, nor would Candace For one thing, Phineas has a few on the side of his head. Actually, I have another question. Why is my hair red, whereas yours is blond? <_Albert> Guess our missing dad has red hair And that raises many more questions itself that I don't care about. Wait-- *pulls something big and glowing white out of the drawer* Oh, look; a soul. *beat* I couldn't help but laugh. >.> Why was this in your undie drawer? Wait...Whose room are we in? (Al's) <_Albert> Stole it from Johnny 5 ...I don't think I'll ask. What do souls do, anyway? *pokes soul* *hissing sound comes from soul, and a good portion of the room is blown off in a sudden explosion* D: ...Cool! I'mma keep it! <_Albert> um....ok I will name him George and he will be mine and we shall go on adventures! *leaves room* Good luck with that decimated wall, guys. <_Albert> ...It's not even a creature! It's a soul! *pokes head back in* AND HE IS MINE. *strokes soul fondly* <_Albert> Who else owns a soul anyway? Nobody! And that's what makes George so special. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND OUR CONNECTION! *sob, runs back out* <_Albert> Everyone has soul, but this one is taken from whoever had. Every minute thi thing is here, some poor guy is dying. *pokes head in again* You're the one who STOLE it. Yeah! Ask Johnny 5. *leaves again* Come on, Georgie~! -_- <_Albert> I lied, I just found it outside Oh. Really? *from downstairs* I guess they didn't want it anymore, then! Welll....Let's go find the owner of this soul then. MEANWHILE! *outside now* Phineas: Hey, Irving! What'cha got there? This, my friend, is George, my new soul. Phineas: What's it do? Let me show you--*pokes soul. Soul hisses and the roof is blown off of Buford's house* Buford: *distant* Hey! *beat* Phineas: Cool! <_Albert> Ferb: And how does a soul still survive outside of it's owner? *return to other two teenagers* *wait* I dunno. *now switch* Isabella: Hey guys. Have you seen Phineas? No. Why? <_Albert> Ok, we need to find that soul's owner Isabella: Soul? <_Albert> I found a soul outside, irving took it as a pet. *comes suddenly flying over the horizon on a fleet of a thousand souls* YOU SEE ME ROLLIN', YOU HATIN'! *destroying several buildings as they go, much to Irving's obliviousness* <_Albert> Ok, now we HAVE to find the owner! Isabella: Where did all those other souls come from? <_Albert> I have no idea I AM HAVING FUN! I DON'T KNOW WHERE THESE CAME FROM, EITHER! THEY JUST ALL FLEW UP TO ME AT ONCE FROM ALL DIFFERENT DIRECTIONS! If one of them is Jeremy's I will be so pissed! >.< RELAX, I SAW HIM DOWN THERE; HE'S DOING...JEREMY-ISH THINGS! <_Albert> If one of them is Stacy I'll be more pissed SHE'S FINE TOO! ACTUALLY, SHE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU! Stacy: Hai! :D <_Albert> Oh thank god *screeches to a halt, turns around and stops in front of the others* To be honest, nobody died when their souls flew out. They just sorta...blanked. As in, emotion just shut off. They're like the living dead. *beat* Exposition over. Bye! *flies off* <_Albert> How did these souls get out anyway? *calls back* HECK IF I KNOW! THEY WERE JUST ATTRACTED TO ME FOR SOME REASON! *breaks more buildings and is freaking clueless* Isabella: Ugh! He's worse than Phineas! <_Albert> Hmmm, who do we know that can somehow make souls go out of their bodies? Phineas: *walks up, looking lifeless* Heeey guyyys... Phineas: *apathetic sigh* <_Albert> Oh crap, his soul is gone Nice going, Irving! >.< What the HELL am I gonna tell Mom? Ferb: *can't even be bothered to blink* Isabella: EEEEEEEK! *silvery white substance, like fog, is extracted from her mouth and flies in Irving's general direction* Isabella: *collapse* <_Albert> ("silvery white substance" That's what she said) (Gurgy: Always adding humor to the theft of souls XD) *beat* Izzy: -.- Whatever. *groans and stand emoishly next to Phineas and Ferb* <_Albert> Crap, her soul is gone Stacy: Well, just declaring that someone's soul is gone preceded by the term "crap" won't help much! *sky turns fully grey* *not even really clouds, just a blank grey expanse* *...that can't be good.* <_Albert> Well good thing no one i really care about has their soul gone (You know what's about to happen.) Stacy: Uh, guys...I feel...AAAAAAGH! *soul comes out as well, in the same manner as Izzy's* <_Albert> ....NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Stacy: ...-_- *shrugs, stands emoishly as well. And no, I don't know what that looks like either.* <_Albert> ....That's it. No more bull*Bleep*ing around. *Goes into badass mode* (I'm half tempted to make his soul go, too.) Stacy: ............. *twelve minutes later, a line of people standing emoishly about a half-mile long has formed* All: ................................ *in unison, an emo song starts to be sung by all, much to Candy's chagrin* (Also, what /is/ Al doing in this "bad@$$ mode he's currently in?) <_Albert> (Being badass) (I mean, where is he?) <_Albert> (...idk) (...Ah-ha!) MEANWHILE! =-= Irving is now known as backgroundsinger Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! =-= backgroundsinger is now known as HeinzDoofenshmir *knock on the door* Coming~! *opens door to find none other than our good friend Albert standing there* <_Albert> Ok Mr Doofenshmritz, I know you did this! ...Context, please? <_Albert> You know what I'm talking about! No, no I don't. If you'll excuse me, Perry the Platypus has been a vegetable lately, so I've just been making random inventions as I go. *points at inator in the corner* See that? I don't even know what that does! Perry: Cuz you're lame. Perry the Platypus! When did you get here and when did you learn to speak English? Perry: 1. While you were JAMMERING. I can't believe you fell for my decoy. 2,. None of your business. <_Albert> Ok Doof, I know you stole prople's souls! *beat, Heinz looks stunned* Is that what that thing does? Vanessa: Yes. Yes it is. Oh, crap, oh crap, oh crap! *does some sort of frightened jig that resembles the potty dance* We've all got to get out! When we're within four miles of the machine, it's a certainty that we will lose OUR--AAAAAAAAAH! *soultake* Vanessa: *leaves* Perry: Well, bye. *leaves* *apathy* <_Albert> Crap, I was about to make him give st-er i mean everyone thier souls back! Why do you still have yours? *beat* Ya know; I don't give a crap. Be a nice twist, though. *collapses* <_Albert> Cuz i'm awesome =-= HeinzDoofenshmir is now known as Irving *flies near window* Hey, Al! What'cha doin'? *notices machine* What's that? It looks...villainous, yet in a way that suggests that not even the creator was aware of it, <_Albert> Doof stole all the souls Well, everybody knows that if you're within the range of a machine that does that, you, in turn will... < Irving> Uh, Al, I feel really weird... <_Albert> *Turns machine off* *sigh* Thanks. It's gone. *soul train begins to dissipate from under Irving as all the souls return to their owners. Soon, Irving is left hanging in the air only by the cartoon science that keeps him there for a split second, which means he's gonna fall.* < Irving> Son of a--*falls down to the Earth below* *as he falls* BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII..... *several minutes later*....IIIIIIIIIII--man, this building is tall. *beat, inhale* IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.... <_Albert> *Catches irving* Thank you. And now my throat hurts! To our home, where there is Tylenol! *GHACK!* *coughs up a small piece of soul* *beat, looking stunned* Ew. *throws little pieces of soul over shoulder* By the way, guess what I figured out. <_Albert> Wait, gotta make sure stacy is alright *mild irritation* <_Albert> ..What? Nothing. (Mild irritation is only about roughly equivalent to an eye-roll, by my count) <_Albert> ....what did you figure out? You remember George, right? The first soul? <_Albert> yea Well, after a while I finally found out-- George was /my/ soul. (DUN DUN DUN!) <_Albert> WHAT A TWEEST! Seriously, though. What the he... Then how were you still....... I don't know. All I know is that I'd been missing it for about a month, and now, some of it's gone forever (what he chucked over his shoulder). But that raises another question; Why was it just lying outside? <_Albert> Who cares? I wanna make sure stacy's ok...where is she? Right behind you. Stacy: Hai! :D <_Albert> Stop scaring me like that! Stacy: Sorry. *huuuug* <_Albert> So, are you ok? Stacy: Uh, *considers* As good as I've ever been. Why? Tylenol. I need it. Like, soon. <_Albert> Wells you got your soul sucked and put back un. That can do stuff to a person. MEANWHILE! Doof: Hey, I feel better now! *hit by a random brick, collapse* Not so good now. *cut back* *cough* Yes, it can do things to people. Still, how DID I lose my soul? Phineas: Oh, is THAT what our machine did? What. <_Albert> ....What. Phineas: We got bored a few days ago, so we decided to just start inventing random things. We didn't even know what they were for! I guess one misfired and took your soul! Sorry! Well, why didn't I lose my emotion? And why did you and Ferb KEEP your souls despite being within four miles of the machine? *beat* Phineas: Because we're awesome? <_Albert> That excuse only works for me, cuz I'm more awesome (Now, let's give them some credit; the show IS about them.) How dare you say that? /fanboyism Phineas: Anyway, looks like you're fine now! Still, do you think you'll be able to function properly without a little piece of soul? I don't know if I'll be able to survive unless we go home. Approximately, now. (Gotta go eat.) (Save this, someone, alright?) ...And that is all. Category:Fanon Works Category:Irving Category:Albert Category:Gurgy's Pages Category:Amazing works of art